Truth
by Nakama-no-Yume42
Summary: Edward Elric was always suffering in silence. One day, she and he brother, Alphonse, join a new school called Black Order High and it starts out rough. When Alphonse is taken away, Ed is forced to get help, or she might fall to pieces. Fem Edward Elric x Fem Allen Walker Rated T for violence and language (sorry not sorry) IthinkIwillcallthispairingStrawberryMilkanditismine
1. 1: Of New Kids and Nightmares

It was sunny that day. Why was it sunny? Why was the sun shining brightly when her mother was taken from her? That's the little detail Edward Elric hated about that day. Her little brother, Alphonse, was the only blood related relative she had left now from that stupid sunny day. Sure, she had Winry and Granny, but they weren't her blood. She decided that she would protect her brother.

Two years passed and the siblings grew older. They found their father back at their house, Edward was pissed, to say the least, and Alphonse was over joyed! Father was back!

Edward slowly grew to forgive the old man and she spent plenty of time learning about his adventures. However, she still hated him. She blamed him for their mother's death.

Then, something happened. Something she would ALWAYS regret. She told him that. She told him she blamed him and how she HATED him. She didn't hate him, of course, she was just angry.

It was raining that day. That dreadful, dreadful day, it was raining. She shouted, he replied softly. She cried, so did he, but silently. She was hurt and he was too. He was heading out to the train when the argument started.

"You're leaving again?!" she shouted at her father. He looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, Edward. I—"

"Just go! Let us suffer again! It's your fault she's dead! You made her suffer so much!" she growled out angrily, tears starting to swell up in her eyes. "I never meant to I—"

Hohenheim didn't have time to finish his statement when Ed stepped forward, now standing on the tracks, "Like hell!"

(...)

The golden haired girl sat up quickly, drenched in sweat. Panting, the young girl looked at her alarm clock: 4 o'clock… in the morning. With a sigh, the small girl got up and tiredly waddled to the bathroom. Getting 4 hours of sleep each night wasn't good for her. She splashed her face to wake up a bit and waddled over to the shower, turning it to hot and sat by the door, waiting for it to warm up.

After her shower, the blonde girl got dressed into a school uniform and went to wake up her brother.

(...)

An albino girl and a girl with greenish black hair were sitting by the window in a mostly empty classroom around 7 o'clock, an hour before school was supposed to start.

"Hey Allen, Lenalee, did ya hear?" Their orange haired friend said, sprinting up to their desks, "We're gettin' new students today!"

"Eh? Really?" Allen replied, surprised. "Oh yeah! Komui-nii-san told me! He didn't tell me their genders though. Their last name is Elric though!" Lenalee squealed excitedly. Allen looked confused and shrugged, waiting for the time to pass so the bell rings.

An hour passed faster than Allen thought, when she heard shouting from outside the door that went something like this: "Who're you callin' so tiny you need a microscope just to see 'em?!"

"N-Nee-san, he didn't say that…"

Then there was various crashes and a girlish scream from Komui when the class door opened. "Sorry about that," he coughed, regaining his composure, "Today you'll notice we have two new students, Edward" he pointed to the short girl, "and Alphonse Elric." He pointed to the taller boy.

Allen stared at Edward for a long time before noticing that the golden haired beauty was staring back with dull golden brown eyes.

(I felt I should clarify that Allen and the others all think Edward is male.)

Allen noticed that Edward's hands clenched tightly while he (she) was staring out to the class.

"Hurt my little brother and I will hurt you." (S)he growled out at the class. Alphonse blushed lightly, covering his face with his hand, which got him plenty of squeals from the girls. "Ed…"

"Tch…" (S)he scoffed, and walked to the back of the class next to the window and stared out it dully. Alphonse bowed politely, "I'm sorry for Edward's actions." And with that he took the seat next to Ed.

(...)

The short blonde girl was wandering through the halls looking for her brother who had left a little before her. "Alphonse?" She called out, looking around a corner. She was glad she did, she saw Alphonse and the white haired girl from first period getting shouted at by some macho chum.

"Ed!" Alphonse shouted, terrified and glad at the same time. The macho guy looked where the small frail boy was and noticed Ed, "You wanna start somethin' shorty? Huh?" he taunted with a smirk. Ed smirked darkly, "What if I say yes? Huh?" she replied, copying him. The bigger guy rolled up his sleeve revealing a metal arm. Al and Ed tensed for a moment until Ed screamed angrily and jumped on the guy and started beating him senseless.

(...)

The white haired girl watched in shock at the smaller blonde boy (girl) beat the bigger one without hesitation. "You bastard! Die! Die!" Allen didn't know why Ed was so angry when all of a sudden Alphonse grabbed her wrist making him (her) stop.

That's when Allen saw those scared, sad eyes for the first time. And she was terrified, to say the least.

(...)

Edward stopped in her tracks when she felt something stop her arm from moving again. Turning her head, she saw her little brother holding her wrist. "Nee-san…" She hadn't noticed that she had had another panic attack at the sight of the arm. She fell limp in her brother's grasp, looking ashamed and stood up. "Sorry, Al…" she said quietly, ruffling his hair, "I'm alright now." Alphonse smiled at his sister.

Allen noticed the blonde boy (girl) walking up to her and smiled shyly, "Th-thank you…" The boy (girl) nodded, rubbing the back of his (her) head awkwardly, "S-Sorry you had to see that," (s)he stuck out his (her) hand and continued, "I'm Edward Elric."

"A-Allen Walker." She stammered. The blonde grinned, lowering his (her) hand before Allen could shake it and placed it in his (her) pocket. Allen heard Ed sigh, "It's best you don't get involved with me, Allen."

And with that, the blonde walked off with his (her) brother, leaving Allen dumbfounded at this person she was now rather curious about.

_-OMAKE-_

_"Oi, Boss, are you alright?" some random skinny guy asked the big macho guy, who lay KO-ed on the ground in the hallway. "Y-Yeah…" the macho guy groaned._

**-End Chapter One, To Be Continued Maybe-**


	2. 2: Of Payments and Old Friends

**I forgot to mention that I own nothing except the plot and the abilities to cross over and gender bend /shot**

To say Allen was not interested in the blonde (fe)male would be a lie because, in fact, she was very much interested. The way (s)he simply walked off after helping her was interesting. Actually, the fact she had helped her in the first place confused her. She knew that it was mostly for his (her) [Do I need to do that or will you understand? Idek.] brother, but still! (s)he had talked to her after so that meant something.

Allen wasn't very much liked in, not just the school, but the town as well. Her arm was deformed and awkward, plus she had a scar on her face from an accident where she lost her adoptive father. She was born with brown hair but after the accident, somehow it turned white. The doctors don't get it either.

Needless to say, she was different. But she didn't mind, it was who she was. She learned to accept it but others really can't. Granted, she does have friends, but that doesn't mean there aren't people who dislike her greatly. (She doesn't like the word "hate".)

(...)

Ed was walking home with Al after that little incident in the halls. They were looking for a new hotel to stay, given that the other was just too expensive to stay another night. Suddenly, Ed was rammed into a wall and her little brother was pinned to the floor.

"Alphonse!" she screeched, not caring about herself, "Alphonse!"

"Calm down, girly. Your precious little brother will be fine… probably." An echo-y smooth voice said calmly.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Who am I? I am many things. But you can call me Lord Truth, we've met before, young lady." Ed backed away in shock. It was him. It was the man who ruined everything. He hurt her brother before, he hurt her mother. It was HIM.

"You bastard!" she shout at him, "Show yourself!"

The said 'Lord Truth' stepped out of the shadows revealing a tall man in a pure white suit with a white button down shirt, a white tie and even white shoes. The man was so pale. His eyes were white, almost like a blind man's, but she knew he wasn't. And his hair, his hair was black. It was black like the sleek, glossy feathers of a raven. It was repulsive to her.

Clapping, the older man kneeled down in front of Ed, who was holding her brother's head to her chest, "You're such an interesting girl, Edward Elric. I mean, what parent names their daughter 'Edward' anyway?" he chuckled. Ed growled back. Continuing his taunting, the raven haired man smiled an ugly smile with such perfection, "You have a price to pay, Edward." The Lord picked the taller brother up with ease and his smile turned into a frightening smirk, "I'm taking him back along with your payment. Come back when you've truly learned the price you need to pay."

The smaller sister panicked, backing away and looking around in fear. Her carefulness, however, did not pay off. Three or four dark figures with big red eyes were looming over her and—

"AaAaAaAaAaAhhh!"

That scream of pain and terror was heard by no one. For no one was allowed to know the work of the Lord.

(...)

Allen was taking her normal detour through a back alley to school this morning when she found something really concerning. Blood. A puddle of blood lay in the middle of the alley, but no body. Terrified, the albino girl ran as fast as she could to the school to inform SOMEONE of what she saw.

She honestly hoped it wasn't anything serious, and that no one was dead.

(...)

Ed had lost a lot of blood. She had been beaten terribly the night before. Two limbs… the damn 'Lord' took two of her limbs… and her brother. Just as she was about to black out, she saw a panicked face of a young blonde girl. She hoped that she was friendly. Then blackness overcame her and she passed out.

(...)

Allen burst through the front doors of the school and ran straight into a tall person. Obviously not caring about who it was at the time, she shouted, "Blood! So much blood!" The person stared down at her. Panting, she looked up at who she had just awkwardly shouted at, and as fate would have it, it was her frenemy… mostly rival though. "What're goin' on about, Moyashi?" said rival grumbled out.

"It's Allen, BaKanda, and I'm saying I think someone got seriously hurt in the alley way last night!" she shouted angrily.

"Huh?" Kanda looked confused, which was strange since he was rarely ever so. Allen took a deep breathe, "I saw a large puddle of blood on my way to school this morning, but no body. From the looks of it, the person was dragged away. About halfway down the alley way there's ripped clothe and the trail of blood stops."

Kanda stared at the small girl with a '…' look the entire time, "I see… and you're telling me because?"

"I had to tell someone, BaKanda!" she shouted, obviously losing her patience.

(...)

Ed awoke in a small room, almost like a hospital room but more… homey. It was comforting, actually. Looking around, she took in all the details of the room: it was a basic shape, four walls and a door and window. The bed she was laying it was in the corner next to the window. The walls were painted a light blue color, almost like the sky. There was a table next to the bed as well as a full sized desk on the wall adjacent to her bed. The room had a cream colored carpet that was oddly clean for a white carpet.

It took her a moment but she finally noticed that she was covered in bandages and that there was a butt load of medical do-hickeys by her head. "The fuck?" she breathed out, not understanding anything at the moment.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a girl about her age with her lovely blonde hair in a ponytail barged into the room, "Ah, you're awake~!" she cheered happily, as if it were a weird thing for a human to awake from a 3 hour coma.

"Uh… yes?" came Ed's awkwardly late reply, "Is that bad?"

"Not at all~! I came to see if you were awake and if you were hungry!" This girl's optimism was really starting to piss the already pissed girl off. Groaning, the girl sat up, "I hope this doesn't sound rude, but who're you?"

"You don't recognize me, Ed?" she mumbled sadly. Ed stared at her for a while, taking in every detail. "…" she stared more, "… … … WINRY?!"

(...)

Meanwhile, Allen was now in fourth period. She was eagerly waiting to get home to her roommate to ask what she should do. She was afraid to talk to Lenalee about because she was afraid her friend would panic and over react. Like hell she would tell Lavi about it because he wouldn't believe her. Kanda is, well, Kanda and didn't believe a word she told him.

She trusted her roommate though. With a sigh, Allen stared out the window, desperately awaiting the bell that would let her get through the rest of the day, and find out what happened in that alley way.

"Ah, so it is you. It's been a while." The shorter blonde smiled at the slightly taller one. "That is has, Ed." The other replied. The friends continued to talk for a couple of hours, catching up.

Winry was Ed's old neighbor. However, when Ed's house burnt down, she and her brother and father moved. And apparently, so did Winry. Winry was devastated when Ed told her what happened the previous night. She was crying heavily into her friend's shoulder.

Wiping her tears, she looked at the smaller blonde, "Ed, I have to go start making dinner, my roommate will be home soon and she has quite the appetite." Ed replied with a nod. Before she could reply with words, Winry cut her off, "I'm working on your new limbs right now. It'll take me a few days but you'll be fine, right?" Ed nodded again, then replied, "Can you make sure your roommate doesn't know I'm here? I want to stay out of sight and out of mind." Winry looked hesitant, but reluctantly agreed.

(...)

Allen walked into the small, but cozy apartment she shared with her roommate, Winry. (haha, I'm not sorry.) "Winry! I'm home!" she called out. "I'm in the kitchen~!" was the soft reply from the other female. Sniffing the delicious smelling aroma that now filled the house, Allen made her way to the kitchen, "What are you making?" she asked curiously. "Stew~! It's Granny's recipe," she smiled happily at the memory, "and one of my old friend's favorite dishes." Allen smiled as well, noticing Winry was in almost a smitten mood today.

Allen shrugged off the thought and wandered into the living room area. Plopping onto the couch, the albino girl grabbed the book on the coffee table and opened it up to the book marked page. "Hey, Winry? I saw something disturbing this morning… can I talk to you about it?" A giggle was heard from the kitchen, "Of course, Allen. What did you see?"

"A puddle of blood…"

"…" there was no reply from the blonde girl in the other room. "Winr—"

"I'm sure it was just a normal street fight, Allen." Her voice seemed strained, almost as if she was trying not to cry. "Are you alright, Winry?" the white haired girl asked, concern filling her voice. She heard a faint yes from the other room. "Soups on~!" her voice was back to normal now. Allen was very, VERY confused at her friend's curious behavior.

(...)

Three days passed and Ed finally got her automail and left the apartment. Allen had no clue about their secret patient and that's exactly how Ed wanted to keep it. Of course, Ed didn't know it was Allen who was Winry's roommate, but it's not like she cared who Winry's roommate was to begin with.

Ed was back on the streets and wandered over to the school. Her stumps hurt like hell, but she didn't show it at all. Wandering into the principal's office, she asks for a new uniform. After receiving said uniform, she heads to a new hotel and rents a room for the night.

(...)

To say Allen wasn't curious about the blonde boy (girl) who had recently joined their school then rescued her and mysteriously vanished all in the same would be a lie. She found the blonde to be very interesting and wanted to know why they weren't here.

Allen was sitting in class, early as usual when there was a familiar sound of shouting, and a familiar girlish shriek from Komui. The door was kicked open and in walked the familiar blonde head. "As you can see, Ed is back from her leave. She got—" she kicked him in the shin, "I was sick, got caught in the rain." She walked to her desk and sat like she did the first day, staring out the window blankly.

'Wait… she?' Allen thought to herself, 'Ed's a girl?' Allen was a bit shocked, but it passed quickly.

(...)

Ed was walking down the halls when a small girl walked up to her and grabbed the back of her uniform blazer, "I-Is Mister Alphonse sick too?" Ed tensed then nodded, "Y-yeah, sick… He'll be back soon…" 'I hope…'

**(...)**

**DID IT SUCK?! I hope not… I hope you liked this update! I'm sorry I'm not updating "Falling Stars" but I just ran out of ideas. I PROMISE IT'LL BE BACK SOON! **

**Allen: Thanks for reading!**

**Ed: *grumbles* Stay tuned for the next chapter…**

**HOPE YOU WON'T LEAVE ME Q^Q**


	3. 3: Of New Friends and Roommates

Somehow, unknown to Ed herself, she ended up at Winry's front door. Sighing, the short blonde knocked on the door, "Winry?" The amber eyed female heard a couple crashes followed by some curses and a laugh from Winry's roommate.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, nearly giving the shorter girl a heart attack, "Ed!" the taller blonde screeched happily, catching the shorter one in a large bear hug, "You actually came~!" she squealed. Ed was quiet, but nodded none the less, "Duh…" she mumbled into the shoulder of her taller companion, "Who do you think I am, that Colonel bastard? I don't stand people up when they offer me food."

This earned a hearty laugh, from Winry and the other female inside. "By the way," Ed began, "I never got to meet this roommate of yours."

"You asked not to," she cheekily replied.

"Ah, touché," Ed said, after thinking back, "but I want to now."

(…)

Allen was lost, Ed knew Winry? How? When did she say she didn't want to meet her? Well, not her exactly, but Winry's roommate… who she happened to be.

Anyway, she was really confused. She almost ran to her room when she heard it was in fact Ed at her door. She'd never admit it (out loud), but she found that the blonde girl was extremely adorable. She had mentioned this to her roommate (not by name of course, but) and her roommate giggled. She told her maybe she had a crush. Allen turned bright red at her friend's comment and instantly denied that idea.

Allen was lost in thought when she heard the thumping of two pairs of feet, one in a pair of house slippers and the other in a pair of socks. Looking up, she noticed that Ed was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a short black skirt and thigh high black socks. Apparently, she had been wearing boots too, seeing as there was an unfamiliar pair at the door.

'She's cute…' Allen thought to herself. Then she noticed that Ed also had a pair of white gloves on. Wasn't it August? Isn't she burning up? Allen noticed at this time that she was wearing a long sleeved nightgown… at the dinner table… in front of Ed… who was probably her crush… shit.

(…)

Ed was idly listening to Winry speak when she noticed the extra head of white hair at the kitchen table. 'Is that her roommate?' she thought, 'It's that one kid Al was with then!' she noticed. Ed smiled and waved sweetly at the slightly (ever so slightly) taller girl, "Hey, you're in my homeroom, right?" Ed asked coolly. What she didn't notice (though Winry did, she took a picture to black mail Allen with later) was the red blush that had formed on the other girl's cheeks. She heard a soft yes from the white haired female, "A-Allen Walker…" Ed grinned, "That's a cute name."

Allen's blush grew, weirdly enough, Ed still didn't notice. A soft 'excuse me' left the pale woman's mouth and she stood and made her way to the bathroom. "Is… she alright?" the tanned blonde asked the taller one. "Probably, she's just really shy at first. When she first moved in we barely made eye contact." Winry replied, smile not leaving her face.

Ed smiled softly, then turned into one of pain as she collapsed on the floor, "gah…" she breathed out painfully, "My stumps hurts…" she grumbled. Winry visibly relaxed, but was still tense, "Go lay down on the couch. The pain should subside shortly."

With a nod, Ed made her way to the cute little red couch in the back living area of the apartment. Lying down, the blonde almost immediately fell asleep.

(…)

When Allen had returned after taken a random shower, there was a blonde girl sleeping on her couch and another sipping tea and building an auto-mail limb at the kitchen table. "What happened, Winry?" the British female asked softly. "Ed was just sore from her sur—training. She overworked herself again." She replied, smiling delicately. "Oh…" was all that Allen could manage to get out.

Allen found herself sitting in front of the tanned female playing solitaire on the coffee table in front of TV.

After a while, she heard Ed groaning and almost crying out to someone. She sounded terrified. Allen looked at her sadly. Winry had long returned to her bedroom by now, so it's not like she was going to go wake her up and ask her about it.

"Ho… hen… heim…! Hohen… heim! Hohenheim!" the pained shouting coming from the blonde girl almost made the albino girl want to cry. The way she shouted 'Hohenheim' made her think of the way she'd call out to Mana. In a fatherly-figure kinda way.

Suddenly the blonde girl shot up screaming and hugging herself. She looked ready to cry, yet no tears would fall. To Allen, it looked like she was refusing to let them fall. "Ed?" Allen asked softly, as if afraid that the slightly smaller would break.

(…)

Ed was hold her ears tightly, shaking with wide scared eyes. It was at this point when Allen realized two things: One) she lived next to a train station, two) a train had just passed by.

Ed was gasping for air when she felt a warm embrace. "it's okay, it's over…" the soft voice of the albino girl whispered to her. "I-It… I-It wasn't my fault! I didn't…!" the smaller girl was shaking, still refusing to let the tears leave her eyes.

After Ed had finally calmed down, she said she HAD to leave, something about a cat or something, she forgot her excuse. She grabbed her red coat and slipped on her boots, heading out into the pouring rain.

The rain reminded her of that night. She hated it. She hated this feeling. The only thing she hated more was sunny days. They always took things from her. Then that bastard of a father just had to ruin rainy days for her too.

The blonde grumbled as she made her way to her current hotel.

(…)

Allen hadn't slept well last night. She kept thinking about what her roommate told her after Ed's outburst and sudden exit:

"When she was 5 her mother died of illness, when she was about 11, her father pushed her out of the way of a train, causing him to get hit by the train. Everyone in the town started blaming her for hating her father so much that he would still save her with his own life. It was terrible.

"She told me it got worse after I left. Ed only had her brother left so she told him that they would travel a lot to see if they could—"

Allen realized at that point that Winry had stopped herself at that point in the conversation and dismissed herself. That confused the hell outa Allen, but she shrugged it off, guessing it was a personal thing or something.

Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed a figure standing in front of her. It was Ed! A soft blush had begun to take over the albino's face when the amber eyes of the other girl stared deep into her silver ones, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Huh?" Allen was confused. 'What trouble?'

"Last night… after…" her voice trailed off as her eyes moved to look at the floor to the right of her feet. "Oh! No, it's fine!" it was around this point that Allen noticed people whispering to each other.

These made her blush deepen further. She watched as the amber eyed beauty awkward rubbed the back of her head, "S-sorry…" she repeated, before turning on her heal, getting ready to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Allen shouted softly (lol whut), grabbing (thankfully) Ed's left hand, "I-I also see you alone s-so why don't you come and meet my friends?" she asked hopefully.

(…)

It was Ed's turn to blush, and it did not go unnoticed by Allen, much to Ed's dismay. "Wh-Why?"

"B-Because no one likes to be alone!"

Ed was in a state of shock at this moment, staring wide eyed at the white haired girl. "E-Eh?" she stuttered.

"Please!" she begged, bowing. Ed was all flustered and started to panic, she didn't like sitting alone, but she wasn't a very social person. "F-Fine…" she mumbled, face burning red.

(…)

Allen cheered at her victory, glomping the red faced blonde happily, "Thank you!" She heard a faint 'yeah' from the blonde that was held firmly in her grasp. She grinned happily at her and grabbed Ed's left hand with her right, thus by avoiding any awkward feelings they'd both get from having… strange arms.

They were on their way to home room (which was the first class they had to report to everyday) when then bumped into Allen's friend Lenalee.

"Ah, Lenalee!"

"Hello, Allen-chan, Ed-kun," she smiled softly. (Keep in mind Lenalee still thinks Ed is male, also, she kinda sorta maybe might like her.) Ed nodded her head in response, "Lenalee Lee, right? Komui-sensei's little sister?" the green haired girl blushed lightly and nodded, "Mm!"

Allen felt she might have to tell Lenalee that Ed was female at some point. Ah, she'd be so sad. "Ah, I forgot to ask if it was alright that I invited Ed to sit with us!" Allen blurted out suddenly. Of course Lenalee would be okay with it, but she just had to make sure. "Yes, of course!" 'Knew it.'

(...)

Ed suddenly felt very awkward. Like someone's new friend meeting someone's childhood bestie or something (which she was). It felt really weird. She wanted to excuse herself but she didn't want to hurt Allen's feelings. Ah, being social was hard. She was probably over reacting. And anti-social. No, she didn't like that term, she preferred selectively social.

(...)

Allen seemed to notice Ed's discomfort and decided to make her part of the conversation, "What do you like to do in your free time?" the blonde shrugged in response, "Read."

"Oh…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it just reminds me of someone else I know."

"Hm…"

"MOYASHIIIIII-CHAAAAAAN~!"

"Speak of the devil…" Allen grumbled as the red headed boy ran towards her and glomped her. "Hello Lavi." Said redhead grinned happily.

(...)

Lavi looked at the blonde standing shyly behind Lenalee at this point, "That's Edward Elric, right? The new kid?"

"That's me." she replied dully. Lavi's grin widened, it was actually kinda scary,"You're cute, y'know."

"Thanks…"

"Not to social, are ya?" Ed shook her head in response. "I see…"

She didn't want to be rude, but the redhead in front of her was started to bother her, so, turning to Allen, she said, "I gotta run, I gotta make a phone call before I head to class… I keep forgetting about it, so mind as well do it while I remember."

It wasn't really a lie, but she REALLY wanted to leave. So, she made her way to the front of the school and took out her cheap flip phone and dialed a number that she had a love hate relationship with, "Hello, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye on behalf of Colonel Roy Mustang, how can I help you?"

"Lieutenant? Can I talk to the Colonel?"

(...)

Allen was worried about Ed. She looked uncomfortable around Lavi. She looked uncomfortable around Lenalee, too. The kind of uncomfortable you look when you aren't a very social person. She felt bad. Was SHE making her feel uncomfortable? Wow, that's a lot of one repeated word. She sighed as she watched Ed walk off, she failed to notice to two sets of eyes watching her carefully.

"You okay, Allen-chan?" the albino snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the other girl for a moment before nodding, "Mm."

(...)

"Is everything alright, Edward?" the deep voice on the other side of the line asked. "Ye-... no. They… he… Al… gone… Truth…" Ed's voice hitched. She refused to cry. Absolutely refused to. Roy seemed to understand Ed's broken sentences. "I see... Does Winry know?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Now I think you should calm down and think logically about this situation. Where were you attacked?"

"In the alley way next to our hotel."

"Okay, for all intents and purposes, avoid that area for as long as possible until we figure out what's going on and how to get your brother back."

"Yeah, thanks Colonel."

(...)

Allen sat calmly in her seat, waiting for a certain blonde to arrive. It was lunch now and everyone was getting tired of waiting.

That's when said blonde stumbled into the old music room that the group stayed in, covered in blood... And her eyes empty. Blank amber eyes met worried silver ones before the blonde collapsed in the doorway, "ED!"

**Fuck me this was a long fucking chapter asdfghjlsksvehdix! I hope you enjoyed it anyway :D thanks for reading! This took me, like, a week to write omfg I couldn't focus.**

**I own nothig but the plot and gender bending powers.**

**-Yume**


	4. 4: Of Water Pitchers and Kisses

Allen almost screamed. The keyword here is almost. She was in too much shock. Her mouth hung open and her eyes wide. What the hell happened in the past two periods?! "Ed!" she screeched in shock, running over to the injured blonde girl. Placing the bleeding head of the blonde on her lap, Allen looked at Lavi, "Lavi! Get Bookman!"

So the redhead wasted no time in running out of the room to get the old man while Allen and Lenalee tried to stop the bleeding.

(…)

When Ed awoke, she was in Winry's guest room wrapped in bandages. She went to sit up quickly, but quick hands found their way to her shoulders and pushed her back down. "Don't move, you have 3 broken ribs and a broken arm," a soft voice said, "and you have a head wound."

Ed was trying to figure out whose hands hand pushed her down and which had spoken to her. She came to the conclusion it was the same person. After more thinking, she decided it would solve the problem to just to look to the side to see who it was, so she did.

Looking to her right, she found none other than Allen! A soft blush crept its way up to the blonde's cheeks. "What happened?" the albino asked worriedly.

What did happen? All she remembered was an impact to the back of her head then trying to make her way to where Allen was then passing out.

Not knowing what to say, she shrugged, "I don't remember…" There was a long awkward pause. "Oh…" another awkward pause, "did you at least see their face?"

Ed shook her head "No."

(…)

Allen was at a loss of what to do at this point. She thought if she knew who did it she march right up to them and demand an explanation, but that seemed impossible at this point. Taking a deep breathe, she looked at Ed again, and asked "Can I get you anything?"

"Water… just bring me a pitcher and a straw," the blonde joked. "Yeah, sure," Allen chuckled, "get some sleep, I'll go get water."

(…)

Ed laid back on the bed with a huff and her eyelids slid shut tiredly. She woke up what felt like two or so minutes, but in reality it was about an hour, and found the albino sitting next to the bed reading a book. And that Allen had actually brought her a pitcher of water with a straw in it. She really liked this girl.

"Oh, you're awake already?" Ed nodded tiredly and sat up. The blonde stared lazily at the ceiling above that was very white. 'Like Allen's hair…' the light blush returned at this thought. She didn't know why she thought of that, but she did. Ed had zoned out at this point when the delicate voice of the girl sitting next to her brought her out of her thoughts, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still alive…" she breathed out the words almost painfully. Allen looked at her sadly. Then, there was a long pause between the two. "I—I'm sorry for worrying you…" Ed stuttered out to the other girl. Much to Ed's surprise, Allen was suddenly sitting on her lap giving her the gentlest yet most love filled hug she'd gotten in a long time. "A—Allen?" the blonde asked as her light blush increase to a dark red. "I—I'm sorry…" the albino breathed out, nuzzling into the tanned girl's chest.

Ed smiled softly; her right hand gently placed upon Allen's left cheek, the cheek with her scar. Making the scarred girl look at her, Ed gently rubbed her thumb against Allen's cheek, tracing the scar gently. How'd she get it anyway? Eh, it didn't matter, it was pretty.

(…)

Allen's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the other's touch. She felt herself moving forward, almost as if she had lost control of her body. She felt her forehead tap Ed's, then their noses brushed each other… suddenly, she felt herself gently place her lips on the blonde's. It was a wonderful feeling. Even chapped and cracked, the blonde's lips were soft.

(…)

Ed felt a similar experience to Allen; however, Allen's lips felt like delicate rose petals. Soft and smooth compared to her own dry ones. This was Ed's first kiss. She never imagined it would be like this; though, she could've guessed it would have been with a girl. Ed had already guess she was a lesbian after growing a small crush on Winry a long time ago, but that faded soon after Al got one on her too.

Suddenly, she had to breathe so she pulled away, as did Allen. The color of Allen's face rivaled that of that obnoxious red head at their school. She guessed her face was the same color. "…"

"I'm sorry…" Ed mumbled shyly.

(…)

Allen smiled, nuzzling into the blonde's chest again, "Don't be, I liked it…" Allen felt hands place themselves on her back and behind her head, holding her securely in place. "I don't want to hurt you…" she heard the pained voice of the blonde croak out. Allen looked up at the 3cm shorter girl (I looked it up, I'm right. Ed: 165cm Allen: 168cm) she was sitting on and saw that same face of pain. That one face Ed made that looked like she wanted to cry so badly, but refused to. It pained Allen to see her make that face.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because everyone who's gotten close to me has gotten hurt…"

"Even Winry?"

"Why do you think she moved? Because she wanted to leave the place where she grew up when her parents were alive? You think she wanted to leave the place where her parents' graves are?" Allen was silent at this. She noticed to pain in the tanned girl's voice. She noticed the anger and guilt. She hated hearing that tone of voice. In anyone, it made her mad. No, mad wasn't the right word. It made her… so… so sad. It made her want to slap them then hug them super tight and tell them it was going to be alright.

So why did they seem so hard to do right now?

"They took Alphonse…"

"What?"

"They took him… he's… it's… I couldn't… I was…"

Their positions had switched so now Ed had her face buried in the chest of the albino. Still no tears fell from the amber eyes of the tanned girl. She made sobbing sounds, but no tears fell. Allen was really curious. Why does she refuse to cry?

**I'M SO ANGRY OMFG. I finished the page and it all got deleted! And I fucking saved it! And now it's super short! GAH! Sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY FUCK UPS IN MY WRITING, I AM SOOO SLEEP DEPRIVED OMFG. Anywho, love ya guys~~ **

**Next Chappy of "Falling Stars" should be up in by next Friday the latest. **

**Keep dreaming my friends~!**

**-Nakama-no-Yume42**


End file.
